Question: What do the following two equations represent? $x-4y = -4$ $2x-8y = 3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $x-4y = -4$ $-4y = -x-4$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-8y = 3$ $-8y = -2x+3$ $y = \dfrac{1}{4}x - \dfrac{3}{8}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.